She Is Love
by haileerikerawr
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Rachel sees the Fuinn kiss after the 'Thriller' episode.  Rachel is heartbroken, who will pick up the pieces?  Not sure if I want to continue this or not.


A/N: Okay, I literally wrote this right after the super bowl episode because I was just so freaking enraged at the stupid Fuinn kiss, but only now am I getting to actually typing it, but before you read, I would just like to clarify a few things:

This was listed as Rachel/ Finn, but I decided that I didn't want to take that route anymore (also I just didn't want to write like a 20 chapter story because oneshots are so much easier) so this is now Puckleberry! Hip! Hip! Hooray!

X_X_X

Rachel was walking down McKinley's corridors after the big game to go meet Noah (her ride) in the parking lot. She was super pumped after the Titans won; she was glad that she had been a part of it. She was still basking in the glory of victory when she turned the corner to grab a few things from her locker when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Finn was staring down at Quinn….lovingly?

Rachel quickly hid behind a door at the end of the hallway and watched the exchange. What happened next was terrible.

Finn and Quinn kissed.

Well, she kissed him, but same difference.

As Quinn bounded away, Rachel looked at Finn's facial expression; he looked both happy and confused at the same time, kinda like a gassy baby.

Rachel couldn't watch anymore, her heart simply couldn't take it, so she decided to take the long way to the parking lot, only to trip and twist her ankle after she took a mere two steps.

"Huh?" Finn said looking up when he heard a thump at the end of the hallway.

"Why me?" Rachel thought to herself as she gripped her now swollen ankle.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" Finn asked towering over her.

Rachel wasn't sure if it was from the pain in her heart after what she just saw before, or if it was from the pain in her ankle, but all of a sudden her eyes flooded with tears and she started rambling.

"I….I was walking to my locker to get my stuff," *Hiccup* "so that I could leave, but then I saw you and Quinn and I didn't want to disturb you, s-so I just was gonna stand here and wait till you two were done, but then you guys k-kissed," She choked on the word, "and I had to get away, so I attempted to run, b-but I ended up tripping, and now my stupid ankles screwed up." Rachel finished, crying like a baby.

"Well, let me help you up." Finn said, reaching for her.

"NO! Don't touch me, just go, please." Rachel pleaded.

"Rach, I'm not just going to leave you here." Finn stated, trying to help her up again, only to get slapped at when he tried to touch her.

"Finn, just go, leave me alone!" Rachel cried while Finn tried to grab her arms to lift her up.

"Get your hands off of her!" came a growl from the end of the hallway.

Rachel looked up in time to see Puck jogging towards her.

"Dude, she's hurt, I'm just trying to help her." Finn reasoned.

"Well, _dude,_apparently she doesn't want your help, so I think that it would be in your best interest to leave now, I'm her ride anyways." Puck said, anger evident in his tone.

"Fine, I see how it is." Finn said, shooting accusing glares at both of them before stalking down the hallway.

Puck ignored Finn's angst-y attitude and knelt beside Rachel, "What's going on Berry, I thought you wanted Hudson back, and he was just practically asking to carry you?" Puck asked Rachel.

Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and sobbed into his shirt, explaining herself, "N-Noah, he, Quinn, kissed, saw them.." Rachel cried. Puck stiffened for a second before he recovered and pulled Rachel into his lap and started to stroke her hair, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

X_X_X_X_X

The two sat in the hallway for a good ten minutes or so before Puck said, "C'mon babe, let's get you home." Into her hair.

Rachel nodded and Puck picked her up bridal style so that he could carry her out to his car.

The drive was silent except for the occasional sniffle coming from the passenger's seat.

When Puck pulled up to the Berry household, he remembered about how Rachel had told him that her dads would be gone until next Tuesday night.

Puck decided that he'd help Rachel get settled in for the night, so he went around to her side of the car and picked her up again.

Rachel unlocked the door, Puck still holding her, and was carried into the kitchen and sat upon the counter.

Puck grabbed a zip-lock baggy and filled it with ice.

After Rachel told him where the ace bandages were, Puck grabbed one and placed the ice pack on her ankle, then wrapped the bandage around it.

Puck scooped Rachel up again and carried her into her room and helped her to collect the pajama's that she wanted to wear for the night and he turned his back when she put them on.

Puck pulled back Rachel's covers and helped her get in before turning around and heading for her door.

"Noah, could you stay with me, just for tonight, please?" Rachel pleaded.

Puck turned around and smirked at her, "You don't have to ask _me_ twice Berry." He said before sliding into the bed next to her.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Puck was startled awake by sobs, he checked Rachel's bedside table and read the clock which read 1:10.

"Shhh, Rach, you're okay, I'm here." Puck said gathering her into his arms.

"N-noah, I just don't understand! I know what I did was bad, but what Quinn did was_so_ much worse! How can he forgive her? Am I that bad a person? Maybe he just never loved me, I knew I was never good enough for him, I'm not nearly as pretty as Quinn." Rachel sobbed into Puck's chest.

Puck lifted Rachel's chin with his finger and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Rachel, listen to me. You are so much better than Finn, and Quinn, and me, and damn! You're going to go places and where are they going to go? Nowhere, and 'not as pretty as Quinn'? Seriously Rach, you're gorgeous, and if that dumbass Hudson can't see it than he's dumber than I thought he was."

Rachel just stared wide-eyed at Puck for what felt like forever until she went for it. Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and kissed him with so much passion that if he was Finn, he would've creamed his pants.

Puck was surprised at first but he soon enough kissed her back with as much fervor.

The kiss could be described with one word: ah-fucking-mazing.

For the duration of the kiss Rachel was surprised when she realized that she didn't picture Puck as Finn, yet she still felt the passion engulfing her, and she knew that Puck felt it too, and for the first time in months, Rachel Barbara Berry felt hope.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_-And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,-_

_-But she makes me want to believe.-_

_Please review !_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Hailee_


End file.
